Forbidden
by kaida-amarante
Summary: When Arthur and America are banned from ever seeing each other again, what will they do? Based off of a dream and a play. UsUk and Character Death via suicide I suppose...? One-Shot


**AN: This started out as a random dream I had one night. Then I wrote it out as a fanfic. That's why it's total crap! XD Anyway, it's actually based off of Romeo and Juliet. I have a lot of dreams based off of that...huh...either way, it's not ver ygood, but it's something! Yay!**

Arthur stared at his boss, his emerald eyes wide in astonishment. "Wh-what do you mean I can't see Al-America anymore?"

"I think he may hinder your emotions too much. You're forbidden from seeing him anymore and that's that." Arthur stared after his boss, waiting until the door was closed to get slightly angry.

"This isn't fair…"

"What? There's no way either of us are gonna go along with this!" Alfred yelled the words at his boss, his sapphire eyes twisted in anger. "You don't have the right to tell me who I can't see!"

"You're too close to him, America. You aren't supposed to have allies anyway." America's boss spoke straight to the point, turned away from the blonde man.

"I don't care! England is England! If I wanna see him, I'll see him!"

"Like hell. You're forbidden from seeing him."

Alfred stood in the room angry tears pouring down his face as his boss slammed the door behind him and walked out.

"Hey, has anyone seen England lately? He hasn't been at the UN meetings."

"I heard that he hasn't been coming because America is here."

"Really? Are they fighting again?"

Alfred hated how the entire room went quiet the second he walked in and started whispering those rumors about him and Arthur again when they thought he was out of earshot. "We aren't fighting!" He whispered the words softly to himself as his heart pounded and hurt from missing his close friend.

"Kill him." Alfred turned at the sound of his Boss's voice. "I need you to kill England."

"Wh-what? First you tell me I'm forbidden from seeing him, then you tell me to kill him?" Alfred spun and grabbed his boss by his collar. "I can't do it and you know that!"

"I'm telling you to kill him! You need to kill him so that you won't be tempted to see him again!"

Alfred glanced at the ground, thinking deeply. "Fine, I'll do it. Give me two shots just in case."

Alfred stared at the mop of sandy blonde hair hiding Arthur's sleeping face. "I'm sorry, Arthur." He pulled out the gun and set it against the man's temple.

"Alfred…" The Briton turned in his sleep so that his was facing Alfred as he muttered the name.

At the sound, Alfred burst out crying. "I can't…" He pulled the gun away from Arthur's head and covered his eyes with his free hand. "I can't kill you, Arthur!" He crawled on the bed next to the older man and pushed the gun against the Briton's head again. "I'm sorry!"

Arthur moaned as he woke up. He turned onto his back and opened his eyes, shocked to see Alfred kneeling over him crying. "Al…fred?" That's when he felt the cold steel of the gun against his head. "What's…?"

"Artie…I'm sorry…I've only got two shots, so I'll kill you like I'm supposed to, then myself! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alfred cried, letting his tears fall onto Arthur.

The Briton smiled softly and sat up slightly, leaning his forehead against Alfred's and using his hand to keep it like that. "No. If killing me is what you're supposed to do, then do it. But don't kill yourself. You need to live, Alfred. No matter what happens, keep living. You'll be my living legacy." Alfred's blue eyes widened in fear and tears brimmed around them and fell even harder than before as Arthur lay back down and closed his eyes, smiling. "So? Are you going to or not?"

"I'm sorry! I love you, Arthur! I would never do this if not for…" Alfred let out a sob as he pulled the trigger.

It was blank.

Arthur blinked in surprise and stared at the gun. "Huh?"

Alfred put his hand up to his mouth and backed away. "I just…tried to shoot you…" Alfred's tears got heavier. "I just tried to shoot you! I could've killed you!" Arthur screamed in fear as Alfred put the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger.

This time, it wasn't a blank.

"Al? Alfred…?" Arthur shook the American, his tears falling and mixing with the hero's blood. "Don't…do this…you bloody git…" He glanced at the gun and grabbed it, putting it up to his own head "I'm not letting you die alone!"

He pulled the trigger.

It wasn't blank.

Arthur sat up in his bed, panting and covered in a cold sweat. "What a…horrible nightmare…" He covered his eyes. _That's right; it was all just a dream._ He wasn't dead and neither was Alfred. In fact, Alfred was in bed a couple rooms over since he was spending the night.

The Briton stood up and walked out of his bedroom, trying to no avail to wipe away his tears. He had to check and make sure Alfred was alright. He walked quietly to Alfred's room (aka the guest room) and opened the door. Alfred was just fine. But still…he could see those desperate blue eyes…the boy's face covered in blood…the blood all over his bedroom wall. He fell to his knees, covering his mouth. He felt like he was going to puke. He kept seeing those images over and over again. As quiet as he was trying to be, he let out a loud sob.

Alfred gasped and woke up, turning towards the open door. "Who's there? Huh? Iggy? What's…what's wrong?" His sapphire eyes filled with worry as he stood and made his way over to Arthur. "It's really late…did you have a bad dream?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred with pleading emerald eyes. He pulled the younger blonde down into a tight hug and nodded. He really didn't want Alfred to see him like this but now there was nothing he could do about it.

Alfred stared in shock for a minute before grinning and picking Arthur up. "Wow, Iggy! We changed places! You used to always help me out when I would have a nightmare!" Alfred carried Arthur over to the bed and dropped him onto the soft mattress before crawling over him to the other side. "Do you wanna sleep in here with me tonight, Iggy?"

Blushing madly, Arthur nodded. "Is that…okay?"

Alfred smiled. "Of course! Think of it as payback! I always slept in your room when I'd have a bad dream as a kid, so when you have a bad dream, you can come sleep with me until you calm down!" The American pulled the covers up and cradled the older blonde in his arms. "Its okay, Iggy. Nothing will hurt you now. I won't let it. Nothing can hurt you when you're with me." Alfred kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Iggy."

Arthur blushed harder. "I…love you…too…" He hid his face in America's chest and softly drifted into sleep. He had only good dreams for the rest of the night.


End file.
